Bill
Bill is a former employee of Sabbaton Towers who served as a Tower Guard, mostly hired on to keep Namah from leaving her room, and is one of the few employees aware of her parentage. He currently is serving as a member of Troika. Appearance Bill's form appears to have a mixture of feline and vulpine-features; having mostly tan-colored fur with a light-tan muzzle and ears, with two brown marks on the lower corner of his blue eyes and short brown hair. When he worked for Sabbaton Towers he wore the standard white and red Tower Guard uniform, with purple ornamented shoulder-guards that is longer on his left side. After being fired he was seen in more casual clothing, which consisted of a white shirt, blue-colored pants and an orange coat. While in Troika, he was seen in a variety of light-military trainee gear on occasion. Regardless of what he wears, he is generally always seen wearing a green cap on his head. Personality Among his usual clique of Woods and Damon, Bill appears to be more rational and timid in character. He frequently questions whatever situation is laid upon him and may be skeptical at times, often allowing his emotions to greatly influence his decision making. He tends to argue with Woods as a result of him being more open to the possibility that what they knew was wrong or there was more than they initially thought outside tower life. Other times he may be clumsy or naive such as filling out filler questions whilst applying to be part of the Troika. Because of his timid nature he is shown to be the most afraid of Namah, and like Woods he's shown to throw sarcastic remarks about wanting to inflict harm on her for all the things she does to them. Nevertheless, he appears to understand her circumstances enough to where he could never really do that. While he tends to suffer the most from her antics, as one time he was heavily wounded by her horns puncturing his left arm, he has had one moment of dominance where after she took his hat before escaping through the floor elevator, he foiled her attempt by declaring he was the floor master and if she didn't want to get hurt with imaginative things she'd cooperate. To date, he is the only guard that Namah has legitimately called "cool" because of it. Like his fellow co-workers he has a heavy dislike toward Tinsel, for how she behaves and how she's treated her own daughter. Like Woods and Muliebral he is shown to laugh behind her back whenever something unfortunate would happen. History Past At some point, Bill was appointed to become a Tower Guard on the same floor as his friends Woods and Damon, mainly to monitor Namah as they are among the few people who are aware of her parentage. Prelude During another day of work, Namah asked him if she could have power tools but he declined, saying she wasn't allowed to have any anymore. He asked why she needed them anyway but all she said was how much she liked him in a dark manner, causing him to leave in fear. As she started to cause a ruckus in her room and even break open the vents, he and Woods overheard her and wondered if they should check on her, though Woods was against it. After Namah escaped, they tried getting her out of the vents but with no success. Bill went to Damon for help, though Damon was hesitant at first, believing they could handle it on their own but Bill convinced him into going, saying Woods said he couldn't help if he tried. Sending Bill into the center of the vent system, hoping to intercept her, they hand him a Glow Orb just as he's attacked with "Hot Sauce". Failing to detain her, he went to his post just as Viscount Calah was showing up with Namah's future tutor, Crimp. He was hesitant to let them in, knowing Namah got out but soon let them in to discover the mess she made. While he tried to explain what they tried doing, Calah mostly worried about her being out there though without any real care said they should have used chains, which Bill and Crimp thought about. On another day, Bill assisted Woods and Muliebral with Namah's vacation from her room. They escorted her to the garden where she was surprised to see how wide and open it was. Tempting her to go in and have fun, she dragged him along to explore. After a while she wanted to go explore on her own which Bill asked what she was going to hunt, but once she disappeared things became complicated for him. As it turned out, while searching for her he was trapped with a tree on top of him, his shoes stolen and supposedly his wallet. Woods would later find him to learn about it himself. The next morning, he saw Muliebral exit Namah's room with food splattered all over her, indicating that Namah remembered what happened yesterday. They try to wake her up as today her tutor would come but to no avail. He then eavesdropped on Namah with Muliebral and others just as she was being introduced to Crimp. When Namah went to use the bathroom, Bill was left at the her bedroom door wondering how long she'll be as the tutor is getting antsy. He worried at what she might do to him if Namah didn't return so he and Woods decide to ask Muliebral to go in and get her, though not without a reminder of what happened last time this happened. Later on, Bill, Damon and Woods received the silent alarm from the Viscount's office and rushed over there, just in time as Namah came out shouting how she was being held against her will by her father. She went on a rampage as they tried subduing her. They manage to catch her, though she ends up wounding Bill in the process. As a result of what happened to him, his arm was put in a cast and he was given lobby duty through the day of Lilith's birthday. He tried complimenting her dress as she came by despite knowing how tacky it was. Later, Woods and Muliebral showed up to chat when Tinsel arrived, steaming mad over what people said about her. When she left they laughed about it and made a comment about how she was like Namah, which Lilith picked up unbeknownst to them. A little later on, as Woods made fun of the dress while sitting next to him, they received the silent alarm from the Viscount's office. As he sat and did his work, Namah walked by and when he noticed, she threw a Book of Puns at him; and after avoiding his attempts to grab her, she stole his hat and played a game where they had to talk to each other with puns but after one from Bill she found him awful at it. Reaching the elevator she tried several times to get it to move, but Bill, knowing that she would need an I.D. card to operate it, told her that it was fruitless as she would need his permission. She demanded him to release her but he countered by making up that he could have spikes come from the floor. Deciding to listen to a possible negotiation, Namah returned his hat and they went into the break room. She wanted to have an arm cannon on her but more or less a pretend one, using the coffee that he said was poison. As one last addition she wanted to have orange sherbert, which she loved but made a big mess with one time, and he accepted it. With that, he returned her to her room under the condition that she only rush the elevator lobby while Woods is around and that Bill overpowered her before. Volume 2 Chapters 5 & 6 Volume 3 Chapters 7 - 9 Volume 4 Chapters 10 & 12 Trivia Bill is very attached to his green hat. It was considered whether or not he would get a different hat when working for the troika, but for the moment, green is his color. Quotes *(to Woods) "Have you seen my shoes? Or my wallet?" *"Maybe I've just worked in the towers for too long...helped with too much of the hypocrisy. Following the rules hasn't felt right for a long, long time." References Navigation Category:Males Category:Prelude Characters Category:GNS Characters